Kohaku Aburame
Appearance Unlike most Aburame, Kohaku possesses several recessive traits for her appearance. Her biggest distinguishing features compared to the rest of the aburame clan is her lack of spiky hair and its light, almost aqua, blue color. Blue hair is an incredibly recessive trait among humans, but her parents were carriers of the trait, and by a miracle she was born with it. Her blue eyes on the other hand are unusual for an aburame, but not so unusual overall. She has fairly light skin, which is is standard as the aburame tend to cover up their body to not freak people out due to the horde of insects crawling on them. However, her outfit is far different compared to the aburame standard, as it is a series of fairly tight and stretchy green and purple poncho's and cloaks over a skintight dark green small shirt and short shorts. This ensemble allows her a far greater range and response of movement than a majority of Aburame. This is necessary due to her focus on short range fighting instead of long range fighting. In terms of physical size she isn't particularly imposing, standing at 5 feet 6 inches and coming in at around 140 pounds. She sports a medium size bust and a thin frame. She is usually seen with a green blade with a beetle handle strapped to her back. This blade is roughly 3.5 feet long Personality Kohaku is a fairly quiet person most of the time, as is fairly common among the Aburame. However she is one of the most social and outgoing people one is likely to ever meet when the mood strikes her, and this is fairly often. She will one day be hiding out in the woods somewheres with her beetles, the next day be training, and the third day be smashed at some party in the middle of konoha. Even when social she tends to talk extremely quietly leading most to not understand a word she says until they ask her to speak up. She also tends to use a androgynous way of speaking, leading some to question her gender, which usually gets a few layers of clothing off, but not all, to make a point as she does not like being mistaken for a guy or an Inuzuka. She mostly keeps herself heavily covered not because she is embarrassed, but because having all those insects that are crawling over her tends to make others uncomfortable. Background Kohaku was born 6 years prior to the 4th Ninja World war to two branch members of the Aburame clan. At birth she, like all the other Aburame newborns, was offered to be hosts of the clans insects. She was accepted, and was infested with the standard beetles, as well as 3 unusual mutations of said beetle. The first one was a normal sized beetle that had a tiny blade for a nose. The entire beetle would start growing if fed too much chakra, while the blade would stay constant. However once it reached roughly hand sized, it started to require the consumption of significant amounts of matter to grow the body, while the blade will grow due to chakra, before stopping at a length of just over three and a half feet. They also had the ability to chemically produce fire out of their abdomen. This allows them to be shot like a rocket. It is possible to grow the blade without growing the beetle, but it is difficult. This species lives for roughly 1 day at normal size, but can live up to 20 years at full growth. The second beetle mutation that she played host to consisted of beetles that were mutated by the vast amounts of chakra that were thrown around konoha during the 9 tails attack. They gained the property to pass the properties of materials they consumed to their offspring. The third beetle that infested her was an incredibly rare mutation that appeared once a hundred years at best. It is known as the queen beetle. After choosing her it burrowed deep within her body, before lodging itself in a small nook between her heart and lungs. She, like the other Aburame kids, tended to keep to herself. She preferred to play with bugs rather than people, though during her academy days this process reversed, as she frequently joined the rest of the children in playing due to her becoming accustomed to people during her constant contact with them. She ended up graduating in the top half of her class, and went on to become a member of Team Sai at the age of 9. She was primarily the front line of her genin team, as the other members were primarily ninjutsu specialists. Her and Sai's Ink beasts were generally in the middle of any opponents fighting at close range. She performed well on the tea, and at the age of 13 was promoted to chunin. At this point she began to more closely work on her varying kinds of insects, and developed quite a few ways to use the mutations that they provided her to her advantage. At the age of 16, she found out about the queen beetle, and learned how to awaken it, however she left it dormant until the time was right to use it, which still has not come. She was eventually promoted to Tokubetsu Jonin at the age of 18 before becoming a full Jonin at the age of 20. She currently is a junior member of the Hokage Guard platoon. She has ascended to this position because her unique beetles provide the platoon with an unexpected edge in combat, as while the aburame's beetles are well known, beetles that are potentially resistant to ninjutsu are always a surprise. Abilities Ninjutsu Hiden Nature Transformation Taijutsu Kenjutsu Stats Trivia Quotes